


Corazón Salvaje

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Canon-Typical Violence, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: It started out when Buck got injured on a call.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Corazón Salvaje

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt on tumblr where I responded to a post I think from thisissirius so thanks for the inspo. Also to my awesome beta toughpapperound for working through this with me. To Gem cause I was looking at her gif set when I wrote this out.

* * *

It started out when Buck got injured on a call.

He's lost a little too much blood. Some species-ist douche didn’t restock the ambulance right, and they’re too far out to get to the local VBank. Eddie couldn’t stand the wait, so he volunteers (demands) that Buck feed on him. There’s a little argument, but Eddie is just as stubborn as Buck. It’s a few precious seconds and Buck grows paler. The stare down is broken when Eddie offers his arm to his best friend. He doesn’t break his gaze, doesn’t flinch when those fangs drop. There is a split second where Buck hesitates, and Eddie gets it, he does. There’s a reason they carry extra blood bags, to prevent this very thing from being done. Whoever was responsible for this was gonna pay, big time. Right now, though, Eddie doesn’t care. They’re trapped in a cave-in, and Buck is gonna bleed out if something isn’t done. 

Eddie cups the back of Buck’s neck with his free hand and pulls him forward till his lips are pressed against Buck’s forehead. “It’s okay,” Eddie whispers, trying to convey everything he feels for his best friend in two measly words. The air around them grows heavy with anticipation. Between one breath and the next Eddie has his best friend, the man he’s in love with, cradled between his legs, back against his chest. Buck’s lips feel cold, pressed to his forearm. Eddie sucks in a breath as sharp fangs pierce his skin; the pain lasts for a few seconds before he feels the strange pull in his veins. And the way his heartbeat has picked up, trying to compensate for the slow loss. There’s a moment where he thinks there’s a light shining behind his eyes, but he dismisses it. Everything's a blur after that, but Eddie remembers how none of it felt strange at all.

Later he would get yelled at for not waiting. By Buck of all people. Eddie would let him rant that what he’d done was dangerous, that he could have drained him. Eddie would let Buck get it all out through tears and harsh words. He would do anything for him, even if that meant trading his life. Because the truth was, he loved Evan Buckley with everything he had. 

~*~ 


End file.
